WizTech Romance
by xXxXN.S.FXxXx
Summary: Alex goes back to WizTech for college. While over there, she starts to develop feelings for her Art teacher. And he feels the same. Very AU. Mason/Alex with very slight Justin/Juliet and Harper/Zeke.
1. Off To WizTech

**Hey guys. I've had this idea for a fanfic for a long time and I've been dying to do it.**

**This story is very AU. For example, Harper and Alex only met at WizTech. And Harper is a wizard but her personalty's still the same. Juliet and Harper are cousins and Juliet is a vampire-wizard hybrid. Because of that she only ages till 21 and is still immortal. Mason's still a werewolf. He's still like a bazillion years old but he looks 21. Alex and Justin and Max have not had the wizard competition yet. And there's no werewolf cannot date mortal rule. Max will came along more as the story progresses. Chapters may be short but updates will be frequent. Alex didn't save the world like 4 times, BTW. **

**Anyways, on with the story!**

_If happily ever after did exist_

_I would still be holding you like this_

_And all those fairy tails are full of shit_

_One more fucking love song I'll be sick_

_Now, I'm at a pay-_

Alex Russo put her alarm on snooze. Attempting to fall asleep and forget what was happening today. As for today would be the day she'd have to return to WizTech. Of course, Alex dreaded it more than anything. As she was almost fully asleep, her mother, Theresa, came in her room.

"Alex, Mi Hija, wake up!" Theresa said, yanking away the sheets from her daughter. "You're going to be late!"

"Later..." Alex mumbled sleepily.

"Fine." Theresa said. "But you remember what the deal was, either go to WizTech, or go to your grandmother's who needs help with the chickens."

"I'm up! I'm up!" Alex replied, now fully awake.

"Hurry, we're leaving in an hour." Her mother warned. Alex mumbled something under her breath as her mother went to the kitchen to finish making breakfast.

"Ugh!" Alex groaned before getting up from her bed. After what happened last time she attended WizTech, she wasn't really looking forward to going back there again. Who could blame her? In her mind, WizTech was filled with geeks and nerds.

_I am so not wearing those geeky glasses again,_ she thought. After she got dressed, she went downstairs for some breakfast.

"Hey Mom! Hey Terror!" Justin greeted somewhat cheerfully as he came downstairs for his breakfast.

"Hey Justin! How's Sarah?" Alex asked her brother with an evil grin, referring to Justin's crush who he asked out yesterday. Sarah's boyfriend, Brian was the quarterback on the football team. So, when Brian found out that Justin had asked out his girlfriend, it wasn't pretty. Justin had come home with a toilet seat around his neck when he had come home that night. Of course, Brian's source was none other than the mischievous, rather petite brunette we all know as Alex.

"That was not funny, Alex!" Justin remarked in an angry, kind of stressed tone.

"Sure, it wasn't!" Alex remarked sarcastically.

"Hey, stop it you two!" Theresa ordered.

Justin was coming along to WizTech too for his third year of college. Unlike Alex, he loved WizTech and even dreaded vacation. Of course, he was a straight A student, teacher's pet, and nerd.

"Good morning." Jerry Russo yawned as he came down in pajamas, heading straight to the fridge.

"Jerry!" Theresa scolded him, tearing his attention away from the food. He looked around and saw his son and daughter in their WizTech robes.

"Oh right! WizTech!" Jerry said in recognition. "Gotta get dressed." He said before getting up to get dressed.

After Jerry, Justin, and Alex got breakfast and Jerry got dressed, they went to WizTech. Theresa stayed behind, attempting to wake up Max, her youngest child for his first day of Junior year in high school.

After being dropped off at WizTech, Alex went to get her dorm room number while Justin went off to his geek friends or should I say friend. Alex tried to avoid Crumbs, she didn't want to be known as a teacher's pet like her older brother. Her dorm room number was 298 and her roommate was a girl her age name Harper Finkle.

Alex entered her room to find that her roommate has already settled in.

"Hi! I'm Harper Finkle! You must be Alex! I'm your roommate!" Harper said a little too perkily for Alex's taste.

"Hi..." Alex said, slightly backing away. She grabbed some books and rushed off to find her first class.

The halls were crowded and Alex wasn't paying attention when she bumped into a man who looked like he was in his very early twenties. Alex looked down at all her books scattered all over the floor, very embarrassed.

"Sorry bout that." Alex said, leaning down to grab her books from the floor.

"It's alright." He said in a strong British accent as he bent down to help her. Their hands touched for a moment as an exhilarating feeling electrocuted them both. They quickly pulled away a minute later.

"History of the Arts?" He said as he looked at one of Alex's books. He handed it to her after they both got up. "I teach that class. I'm Mr. Greyback."

_Crap! He's a teacher! _Alex thought. "I'm Alex Russo."

"So, Alex, why'd you choose a course on art?" Mr. Greyback asked.

"Oh. I love art!" She answered. "It's pretty much the only course I'm excited for. And the only thing worthwhile in this place."

"I agree." He started. "I mean, would you rather learn how to make potions with troll boogers?"

The bell rang, indicating that there was only five minutes left to get to class.

"Well, I better get going." Alex said. "Do you happen to know where is the Study Of Magical Creatures class?"

"Oh right over there." He said, pointing to the room a little farther down the hall.

"Thanks! Bye Mr. Greyback!" She said as she rushed over to her class.

"See you in class, Alex!" He said before going to his own class.

Alex couldn't believe that she had a crush on a teacher. Sure, there was barely an age difference and he was totally cute but he was a teacher! The day dragged on and on as the only thing to wonder her mind was her teacher.

The last class of the day finally came along and as Alex said, it was the only class she was excited for.

"Hello, class." Mr. Greyback said as the whole class came in. "I am Mr. Greyback."

The class came and went by very quickly as apprised to Alex's other classes. Alex's heart couldn't help but flutter as her teacher spoke so passionately about art. Even though, it was completely frowned upon, Alex couldn't help her feelings and neither could he. Frankly, he was the only person she met here who didn't complete freak her out or bore her.

Alex finally made it back to her dorm to find Harper talking with blonde she didn't know.

"Hi Alex!" Harper said, not as perky as last time as she had learned that Alex hated that. "This Juliet Van Heusen, my cousin."

"Hey." Alex said, shaking her hand while catching a wince at her fangs. "Umm... What's with the fangs?"

"Oh, sorry." Juliet apologized. "I'm a wizard-vampire hybrid."

"Cool!" Alex said, impressed. Then turned to Harper. "Wait, you're not a hybrid too, right?"

"No, of course not." Harper answered. "My dad's a wizard and my mom's a mortal."

"Oh me too." Alex said.

"Alex!" Justin said, barging in. "Where did you put my-" He got cut off the minute his eyes laid on Juliet.

"Heh... Eee... Er..." Justin mumbled, not knowing what to say.

"Sorry." Juliet said. "I only speak English."

"Juliet, this is my dork brother, Justin." Alex said, introducing them.

"Hi... I'm Justin." Justin said.

"Hi." Juliet said before her phone started ringing. "Ugh. That must be my roommate. She must have found my blood bags. That really creeps her out. I better calm her down. Bye, guys."

"Yeah, bye." Justin said, waving goodbye.

"Let me speak for her in advance." Alex said, getting him out of his trance. "She's not interested."

Justin just shook his head and got out. He knew better than to get in an argument with Alex.

**It's the first chapter and I know it's kinda boring but I promise it will get better! And there will be more Malex! **


	2. Werewolf

**Okay, here's the second chapter! Thank you so much for reviewing, favoriting and following. This chapter is kind of short for for my taste but I told you updates would be frequent. Last chapter I kinda only covered how Alex felt so I tried to write how Mason would feel in this chapter. At the end of it at least. At first it's more Alex 's side of the story. Sorry in advance if its a little cheesy. Oh and I forgot to write this last chapter:**

**I don't own WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE.**

**Or, Payphone by Maroon 5 which is the song I used for Alex's alarm last chapter.**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

WizTech Romance, Chapter 2:

So far, Alex hadn't been the most subtle student. She had recently become the new school disaster after the bomb she caused at the potion making lab. Nobody really talked to her except Harper, Juliet, Justin, her teachers and sometimes Zeke. One day, Harper was out sick and Juliet was at a blood drive. So Alex had no one to sit with at lunch. The whole cafeteria was filled and there was only one seat left in the table where Mason was sitting. Alex silently cursed to herself. She went over to his table.

"Hey, can I sit here?" She asked Mason.

"Oh. Sure, Alex." Mason replied.

"So..." Alex started. "How are you, Mr. Greyback?"

"I'm fine, Alex."

"Mr. Greyback, if you don't mind my asking, why do you work here? I mean it's so dull. And unlike those other teachers, you seem to have a life." She asked him. Mason chuckled at her question before answering.

"Well, I want to teach Art. But I can't in the mortal world because I look too young and nobody would employ me. And this is the only school in the wizard world with an art program." He explained to her. "What about you, Alex? You don't seem to like this place much, either."

"Well, it was either this or help Gramma with the chickens and at least I can use magic here." She explained.

"I would have went to Grandma's. The kind of magic they use here is so dull that it makes me grateful I'm not a wizard." Mason told her.

"Y- You're not a wizard?" Alex asked him.

"I'm a werewolf." He explained. Although somewhat taken aback by this information, she didn't mind much.

"Okay." She said. "I didn't know they let other magical beings work here too."

"Well, they do." He confirmed. "And God am I grateful. Imagine if there were only people like Professor Crumbs around here."

"I still don't get why Justin likes it so much, here."

"About that, no offense to your brother but can you tell him to quit being such a-"

"Kiss ass?" She finished for him. Mason simply nodded with a chuckle. They kept talking like that till the school bell rang signaling the end of lunch period. Alex loved how she could talk to him as if he was her friend and not her art teacher. Despite having to call him Mr. Greyback instead of just Mason.

"Well, bye, Mr. Greyback." Alex said before going to her next class. Which just so happened to be potion making.

She received a handful of glares as she entered the class room. Half of them from her teacher who's wig had caught on fire the day she blew up the whole class.

_I am so screwed_, Alex thought to herself as she put on a fake smile. Even though, she hated the place, Alex didn't want to get expelled. She really didn't want to help her grandmother with the chickens while listening to her grandfather's boring stories about fixing that roof.

All her classes, except Art, were the same boring, uneventful and unpleasant. She constantly earned glares from her teachers, except her Art teacher, and frankly, she couldn't care less about what they thought.

The day went on until, finally, art class came around. Alex took her seat at her desk while her classmates filled in the other desks. She loved that class because of Mason. He was the only teacher who could make her laugh... Ever. And the only person she seemed to relate to here.

She knew it was wrong but she didn't care. It's not like they were in an actual relationship. She said it's just a crush, something she could easily get over. But so far, that has failed miserably.

After class was over Mason asked to see Alex. Her knees wobbled. She didn't know what he would tell her.

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Greyback?" She asked innocently. This had actually been the first time the teacher wanted to see her and it wasn't about some massive prank she pulled.

"Actually, that's what I wanted to ask you." He told her. "You don't really seem to be concentrating in class, is there something bothering you?"

_Wow_, she thought, _first teacher that actually cares if I'm actually listening or not._ She put on a fake smile and shook her head. She was concentrating in class, but not about art, but about her teacher.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Positive." Alex lied. Unlike other times, Alex's lie wasn't very convincing. But convincing enough. Oddly enough, he just said she could go instead of asking more questions.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

He just sent her off. He couldn't deny he had feelings for her but if she would have stayed any longer, his werewolf urges would take over and who knows what he would have done. He just couldn't understand what it was about her that made his feelings as intense as they are. In all his years as a teacher, he never ever fell for a student.

She was the most exciting person he had ever met here. Which, considering where they are, isn't a big accomplishment. But to him, she was like a breath of fresh air. He had been teaching at this school since he looked around 16 and not once had he met a person like her.

Mason decided to drive home to grade some papers. As an Art teacher, he wouldn't normally have to grade essays. But, of course, since WizTech was as dull as it was. There had to be what they considered actual studying in every course. So, not only would the students have to paint but they'd have to learn about the history of the arts.

Mason didn't enjoy having to teach that one bit. But he couldn't do anything about it. He already had some papers to grade because some students turned them in for extra credit. Of course, one of those students was Justin. Justin would almost give in essays on a daily basis. Mainly because, he thought that Mason didn't like him as apposed to his other teachers. And that infuriated Justin.

Mason had turned on the TV, in hopes to get a distraction from his dilemma but to no avail. He eventually fell asleep.


	3. Screw WizTech

Mason woke up the next morning on his couch. He soon realized he had overslept.

"Shit." Mason cursed before getting dressed quickly using his werewolf speed. He made it to WizTech without a minute to spare.

"Sorry." A girl mumbled as she bumped into him. She looked up and locked eyes with him. It was none other than Alex Russo.

He leaned in until there was only less than an inch separating their lips and...

The bell rang, ruining the moment, making them both realize that they've been staring too long. They hurried over to their upcoming class, attempting to forget what had just happened.

"Late again, Ms. Russo?" Her Study of Magical Creatures teacher, Mrs. Monroe, asked once she got in. Alex didn't know what to say. "Take a seat." Her teacher sighed. She had already gotten used to Alex's tardiness. Alex dragged herself over to her desk next to Juliet.

"What happened this time?" Juliet whispered/asked Alex.

"I overslept." Alex lied. Juliet looked at her with her eyebrow raised.

"Alex," Juliet started. "That's the third time this week."

_Shit, I already used that one_, Alex thought. "My alarm clock's broken." Alex lied.

Alex could feel her eyelids close as her teacher went into the very interesting lecture about trolls. She would constantly look at the clock that seemed to refuse to move. Alex sighed in relief the minute the bell rang. She had Spell Casting next which wasn't that great either. Better than Study of Magical Creatures but still boring.

The day pretty much played out ordinarily. On the verge of falling asleep at every class except Art where her main focus was Mason. Alex entered her room where Harper was working on her newest outfit. A dress covered in sweets.

"Hey." Alex said as she came in, taking a piece of candy from Harper's dress.

"Hey!" She said in a slightly mad tone. "Don't touch that. I've been working on it for days!"

"Then how come I'm just noticing it now?" Alex asked.

"Because I just started putting the candy on it today." Harper told her.

Alex went to her desk and started working on her paper for Art.

"What's this, Alex?" Harper asked her. "Are you actually starting to do your own homework?"

"It's not real homework, Harper." Alex said. "It's homework for Art class."

"That's real homework, Alex." Harper reminded her.

"Not to me, it isn't."

"And why not?" Harper asked.

"Because I actually enjoy doing it." Alex lied. She didn't like history about Art one bit. But she did it because she doesn't want Mason to think she's uninterested in his class. "I still don't know why there are un-magical courses here." Alex brought up, trying to change the conversation.

"So, that way, if you fail your wizard competition, you still have a college education in the mortal world." Harper explained.

Alex nodded and went back to her paper. It was really unusual for her to start it this early, considering she had a week left before having to hand it in.

At Art class the next day, Alex thought about that almost kiss. Even though, she tried to push it out of her mind it kept crawling back. The bell rang once again. And Alex went back to her room.

After a while, Alex went to get her phone. She looked all over her room but couldn't find it.

I must have left it at Art class, Alex thought. She went back to her Art class to get her phone. When she came in, she saw that Mason was still in there.

"Hi, Mr. Greyback." Alex said shyly.

"Hello, Alex." He greeted. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Oh, um... I left my phone here." Alex explained. "Have you seen it by any chance?"

"No, but I can help you look for it." Mason told her. Alex looked under her desk and saw it wasn't there. So, she kept looking.

"Found it." Mason said, holding her phone.

"Thanks." She said as he handed her her phone. She looked right into his eyes again like earlier, the day before. All she was thinking about was how inviting his mouth looked. But she couldn't. He was her teacher.

Mason leaned in until their lips were less than an inch apart. Without thinking he kissed her. Alex kissed back immediately. After a minute, they both pulled away. Alex was speechless. She ran out of the class quickly after that.

Mason couldn't believe what he had just done, neither could she. It was stupid, it was reckless, it was great. But they both knew that it couldn't happen again, no matter how much they enjoyed it.

Alex laid on her bed. She didn't know how to react to this. But she couldn't deny that part of her was happy about it but a larger part was worried. She heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. It was Mason.

"Alex, I am so sorry. That was completely uncalled for." He apologized. "I shouldn't have done it."

Alex silenced him with another kiss. All her thoughts were on him as all those other cares were in the back of her mind.

"Wow." He said as she pulled away. But then he started thinking again. "No, Alex this is wrong." He looked at Alex again. He couldn't resist her deep chocolate brown eyes. "Screw WizTech." He said before kissing her again.

**I know it's soon, but what else should happen? Besides, you people already knew they'd eventually end up together! Thank you to anyone who reviewed, favorited or followed. I didn't actually think you'd like it. I didn't think it was my best work. And I don't think that this chapter is, either. So, again, thanks for the feedback. I'm rambling again, aren't I? Since this chapter is kind of... Really short, I'll update soon. Probably tomorrow since I've already started working on the next chapter. Oh and I forgot to mention, Zeke is a wizard, too. He's still as idiotic as ever, though. Zeke is Justin's age in the story, which is 21. Alex, Harper and Juliet are 19. And, finally, this author's note is over. Bye.**


	4. Blood Bags

**I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sooo sorry I didn't update as soon as promised. But I only updated so late because a relative died. And thanks to anyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited.**

**And to who asked, La xtreme, Mason is 476. But he looks 21 physically.**

WizTech Romance, Chapter 4:

"N- No." Mason said as he pulled away. "We can't do this, Alex! It's wrong!" He insisted.

"I don't care." Alex said calmly.

"Do you have any idea what they'll do if they find out?!" He asked her in frustration.

"No." Alex said, now intrigued.

"They'll expel you and fire me!" He answered.

"Well... Then, I guess this isn't a very good idea..." Alex said, kind of quietly. Mason nodded. "But, what if they never find out?"

"How can they not find out, Alex?" He asked her. "They're wizards! You don't know what could happen!"

"Well, I once turned my parents into gueanie (A/N: spelling?) pigs and they didn't find out 'til Crumbs found out because of my report card." She told him.

"That's different, Alex." He sighed. "A punishment for turning your parent into some thing is not nearly as bad as a student-teacher relationship."

"I almost had my powers taken away." She informed him.

"Okay, just as bad." He said. "But that's not the point here, Alex. Look, we can't be together. It just wouldn't be right."

"But it feels right." Alex told him.

"I know it does." He started. "But as long as I'm your teacher, then, I'm sorry. But we just can't see each other."

"Look, there just seems to be some connection between us. And I don't know about you, but something like that doesn't happen to me very often."

"It doesn't happen to me, either." He told her. "But-"

"Enough with the 'buts', already!" She cried. "I have never felt this way towards anyone! And I'm not letting something like this go just because you're my teacher!"

"However-"

"Mr. Greyback!" She cried in frustration.

"Fine. Say we do have a relationship! What happens after that? Crumbs finds out and our lives are wrecked all because we couldn't keep our feelings intact!" Mason said as he started losing control because of his werewolf side.

"And what if they don't?" Alex said, still calmly.

"Well, then it would be pretty good."

"See?" She asked, taking a step closer to him. "I mean, haven't you ever done something just because it felt right and not care about the consequences?"

"Not with consequences as big as these."

"Just- please." She said as she approached him. "Please. Don't let something this good go. Please."

She didn't hear anything else when pair of lips crashed on to hers. She couldn't believe how great it felt. They were making out on Alex's bed by the time they heard a knock on the door.

"Quick! Hide!" Alex whispered to him as she opened the door to her bathroom. She quickly went to answer the door. It was Harper.

"Hey Harper!" Alex greeted.

"Hey Alex." Harper said as she came in. "Sorry if I interrupted anything. But I forgot my key here."

"Okay." Alex said as she kept her eyes on the bathroom door.

"Well, I'm just gonna take a shower." Harper said, heading towards the bathroom.

"O- No!" She objected, earning an odd look from Harper. "What I mean is... I need you to... Get some..." She looked around the room and saw an empty blood bag of Juliet's. "Blood."

"Blood?" She asked, confused.

"Yeah!" Alex answered, shoving Harper out of the room. "For when Juliet comes over."

"But Juliet is the only one who knows where to get blood bags in the wizard world." Harper protested, still being shoved out.

"Then, ask her!" Alex said, throwing Harper's coat at her while closing the door on her face. Harper knew better than to argue with Alex and went to see Juliet.

"You can come out, now." Alex said to Mason, after she checked the peep hole to make sure Harper was gone. "Now, where were we?"

"I think I should go before your roommate comes back." He told her.

"Alright." She said.

"I'll see you in class." Mason said before leaning into kiss her one more time before he left.

"Bye." She sighed before closing the door. Harper came back later with a dozen blood bags.

"Harper, what's with all the blood bags?" Alex asked.

"You told me to get some blood, remember?" Harper said.

"Oh yeah..." Alex said, remembering her request. "Sorry."

"Eh, it's okay." Harper shrugged. "Because I got this great idea to make a blood themed dress with real blood."

"Ew!" Alex said in disgust. "Why would you wear that?!"

"Relax! It isn't for me." Harper answered. "It's for Juliet."

Alex looked at her confused.

"... For her birthday." Harper finished.

"Shit." Alex cursed. "Do I have to get her something?"

"Uh... Yeah."

The next day, Mason asked to see Alex after class.

"Hey, you." Alex greeted.

"Hello, Love." He said leaning in to kiss her but then remembered they were in school.

"I missed you." She told him.

"I missed you too." He started. "I was wondering if, maybe... You'd like to have dinner at my place tomorrow night?"

"I'd love to." She answered and left to her room.

"What's gotten you so happy?" Harper asked her after awhile.

"Nothing." Alex lied as she headed towards her dresser. "Hey, which dress looks better?" Alex said as she pulled out the two dresses she had picked for her date. But couldn't decide which one. But she was so excited about it that she didn't realize that she was asking Harper for advice.

"That one." Harper said, pointing to the dress Alex held with her right hand. "What are you getting so dressed up for?"

"Um... I have a date." Alex said, after hesitating.

"With who?" Harper asked curiously.

"A guy." Alex answered simply.

"And who is this 'guy'?"

"You don't know him." Alex lied. "He doesn't go to WizTech."

"Fine." She started. "So, does he go to another college in the wizard world?"

"Yeah!"

"Which one?"

"Umm..." Alex hesitated. "Just another ordinary college."

"Which name is?"

"Uh... Wizard College." Alex lied.

"Wizard College?" Harper asked. "What kind of name is that?"

"Would you stop interrogating me?!" Alex cried in frustration.

"Okay..." Harper agreed, giving Alex a look. "So, what's he like?"

"He's... Nice."

"Anything else?" Harper asked. "Like his name, maybe?"

"Oh! His name! Sure!" Alex thought for a moment. "His name is... Ted... Mosby."

"From the TV show?"

"What TV show?" Alex asked, trying to avoid the subject.

"How I Met Your Mother." Harper answered. "But, seriously, Alex! What's his name?!"

"Umm..." Alex thought for a second. "Connor... Jones."

"Okay." Harper said. "Look, I have to go get some fabric for Juliet's dress. I'll be back in an hour." Harper said as she grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

Alex got her phone and dialed Mason, seeing as this was her only chance to talk to him again today. He picked up after a few seconds.

"Hello. Who is this?" Mason asked as he picked up, his accent thick on his words.

"It's Alex."

"Hello, Brown Eyes." He greeted, his tone suddenly happier.

"Hi, Mr. Greyback-"

"Mason." He corrected. "Call me Mason."

"Okay, Mason." Alex agreed. "What are you doing?"

"Talking to you."

"Smartass." Alex chuckled.

"Well, actually, I just got home." He answered.

"Really?" She asked, looking at her clock. Which read 8:30 PM. "It's late. School ended 4 hours ago."

"Yeah, I know." He sighed. "But I had a parent-teacher conference."

"Oh, okay." Alex started. "So, how are you?"

"Fine." He said.

"Okay, this conversation just got boring." She told him. "But, I have a question. How close is England to British?"

"They're the same country. Kind of." He explained. "And it's Britain, not British."

"I know. I just find it hilarious when people explain stupid things." He laughed at her response.

They kept talking until Alex heard the door getting unlocked.

"Ugh. Harper's here. I have to go." She told him.

"Already?" He started. "Well, goodbye, Brown eyes. See you tomorrow night."

"Bye."


	5. Somebody's In Love

WizTech Romance, Chapter 5:

Alex was just about to go to her date but when the minute she opened the door, she came face to face with Juliet.

"Hey, Alex." Juliet said, coming in.

"Hey, Juliet." Alex greeted. "Look, this isn't a great time. I have a date, right now."

"Really? Who is he?"

"He doesn't go to WizTech." Alex explained.

"What's his name?"

"Um..." Alex thought as she couldn't remember the fake name she gave Harper. So she just made a new one up. "Jeremy... Collins."

"Okay. Well, I'll just hang out with Harper, then." Juliet said. "Bye, Alex. Have fun."

Alex then flashed herself to the address Mason had given her. Alex knocked on the door and waited for Mason to come.

"Hello, love." Mason said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Hi, Mason." She smiled as they pulled away.

"You look beautiful." He told her as he closed the door behind her.

"Thank you." She said as her cheeks blushed crimson red. "You look pretty good yourself."

"Not half as good as you."

"You cheeseball!" He laughed at her response, as he led her to the dinner table.

"So, what's your favorite spell?" He asked randomly, trying to make conversation.

"The truth spell. So I can blackmail people." She told him as he laughed. "What about you? What's you favorite thing about being a werewolf?"

"Umm... I think it would be speed."

"Why?"

"It's really fun when you can run away from WizTech using werewolf speed."

They talked for hours and they only realized how late it was when Harper called to see where Alex was.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, then." She said as she made her way towards the doorway. He leaned in to kiss her.

"Do you want to come over tomorrow afternoon, love?" He asked her after he pulled away.

"Yes." She said smiling wide. "See you tomorrow, Mason."

"Goodbye, Alex." He said as he closed the door. Alex flashed herself home.

"Where were you, Alex?!" Harper asked the minute Alex got home.

"Relax, Harper." Alex started. "I was with... Connor. We went to this restaurant in the mortal world. Which is why I came late."

"Why couldn't you just flash back to the wizard world then?"

"Cause... We both lost our wands."

"Then what's that stick sticking out of your boot?" Harper asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, there it is!" Alex said as she grabbed her wand.

"And how did you flash here?"

"Umm... We found another wizard to flash us home."

"Okay..." Harper said, ignoring Alex's odd behavior. "So, other than that, how did the date go?"

"It was fine."

"So, what's Connor like?"

Alex didn't know what to say, so she just described Mason.

"Well, he's smart and he's really funny. He's sweet and he's very artistic. And he has the most beautiful hazel eyes."

"Oooh, somebody's in love."

"Harper!"

"Fine, fine." Harper said. "So, are you gonna see him again?"

"Yeah!" Alex answered. "I'm gonna see him tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay." She said, smiling. "And I've been meaning to ask you something. Juliet told me that your date's name was Jeremy Collins. Why?"

"Ummm..." Alex said, not really knowing what reply. "Uh... Jeremy is a friend of mine which I stopped by to see before the date."

"And why is that exactly?" Harper asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Because- Because-" Alex stuttered. "You know, that's really none of your business."

"Alex..." Harper sighed. "I know."

"You know what?" Alex asked, panicking.

"Don't play dumb with me." She said. "I can tell. I can tell you're going out with two guys."

"Ye- what?!"

"Alex..." Harper said in an annoyed tone.

"Um... Yeah!" Alex finally said. "You're right. You're absolutely right. I was just playing the field but y'know what? I have made my decision and it is... Cody!"

"Who's Cody?"

"I mean Connor." Alex said quickly.

"Good." She nodded. "Okay, well goodnight."

"Night."

The next day wasn't great. It was terrible. Alex had overslept and was late to her class again. She felt like sleeping her way through her life. Right now, Alex has a lunch period without Juliet or Harper. And Mason wasn't there either so she sat alone. After she made her way to an empty table, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see that it was a tall guy without those terrible WizTech glasses for a change.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked, flashing her a bright grin. He didn't look like most students here. He stood out.

"Nah." She replied. He was just about to sit but she stopped him. "I said no one sat there. I didn't say you could."

"Cute." He said, smiling down at her while she just rolled her eyes. Despite her answer, he took the liberty to take the seat anyway.

"And you are?" She asked him. He scoffed looking at her, then realized she was serious.

"Chase." He said. "Chase Riprock. I'm on TV. Beast Bowl."

"Wait..." She said, pausing for a moment to think. "Are you one of those clowns? Hmmm... You obviously don't put much clown makeup when you perform."

"No, I'm the beast tamer." Chase said looking at her, looking offended and slightly confused. Usually, all he needed to do to get a girl to fall for him were a few choice words.

"You sure don't look like it." Alex said while taking a bite of her sandwich. "You know, you would make a great career as a clown!"

"And who are you?" Chase asked her in return.

"I'm Alex Russo." She said. "Now, Chase, what's a beast tamer doing in this other version of hell?"

"Well, long story short... My tutor quit so my mom sent me hear."

"Why?" Alex scoffed. "Does your mom hate you or something?"

"Maybe." He answered. "So, Alex, do you have any plans for this afternoon."

"Yeah." She answered. "I have a date with Mas... Uh, my boyfriend."

"Hmm... I should've known a girl as beautiful as you would've already been taken." He said, looking her in the eye.

"Smooth." She started. "I bet you're that guy aren't you? That guy who rules the school. The kind of guy who thinks he can make it in life with solely his good looks and charm. The guy who every girl is dying for him to ask her for a date. Well, just know one thing, Riprock: I'm not that kind of girl."

With that she exited, leaving the young beast tamer speechless.

Elsewhere, in his dorm, lay a tired Justin. He had been working up the courage all day to ask Juliet out. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. He went over to open it to find Juliet, much to his surprise.

"Ju- Juliet!" He said, grinning like an idiot. "What... A... What are you doing here?"

"Well, my iPhone died and my charger broke and Alex said you might have an apple charger." She explained.

"Yes. Yes I do." He said. "Just hold on a sec." Justin raced inside and grabbed his charger. He came back out, closed the door to his dorm and handed Juliet the charger.

"Thanks." Juliet said before walking away. Justin then realized he locked himself out when he closed the door. He couldn't flash in because he set up an invisible barrier to keep people, meaning Alex, from flashing in.

"Oh, c'mon already!" He said, face to face with the door hitting it as hard as his weak knuckles could. Then he heard a girl coo into her phone. It was Alex.

"No, you hang up." She said, smiling. Justin couldn't stop smiling he finally had something on Alex. But Alex couldn't see him or else. "Mason." She giggled. Justin was oblivious to the fact that Mason was Alex's teacher because he didn't know Mason's first name.

"Somebody's in love." He chuckled as she walked away.

**Okay, I know I owe you guys a giant apology. I know I didn't update in like a month. I suck! It's just that after the relative died, school started. And that's a very stressful time for me. Especially since the new rules started. I mean, I can't step foot out of school without showing ID. And, well, then the school talent show rolled around. I'm still practicing. I'm singing actually. I promised my mom I'd participate this year because I chickened out last year. You guys don't know how hard I've been trying to get out of it. But the world refuses to give me a sign. Like, I don't know, 'You Suck!'. And then I've been trying to raise my grades, I actually got two A's in one week. In French! Now, I'm French educated and French isn't my best subject. So, in no better way to say this, This is progress, Motherfucker! Progress! Anyways, I think you have enough of an explanation. And also, I have some trouble with my account so I don't receive PM's. So, read and puh-lease review! Despite the good grades, my month sucked. I mean, I had to dissect a salmon. I had to touch the eye and everything. Thank god gloves exist! And even then it's not enough! Anyways Review!**


End file.
